Wicked Games
by hotelchelsea
Summary: Eyeball Chambers made a bet. The rules were simple, get the girl in town who's most protective of her heart to fall in love with him by the end of the school year. There's a problem though, he's falling in love with her. Could it be possible that Eyeball Chambers might lose at his own wicked game?
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS!?** **HOLY HELL WHAT IS UP?**

 **It's been so long...**

 **I finally got Wicked Games back up and running because it was of popular demand that I bring it back. I just settled into my new job and now I feel like I have the time to write which is soo nice. I'm just so excited to be back on here with you loves!**

 **This story is dedicated to WithLoveForever, who has supported me and the comeback of this story. Their patience (a flipping year for this story to come back) has been greatly appreciated! Thank you~**

* * *

Eyeball Chambers watched Delia Marsh work from a safe distance, across the street in his scrappy old Ford convertible. He studied the way she scanned the spines of the old books of the local library, putting back the returned or misplaced books in their proper place. Her hair fell in long silky strands in front of her face, he wondered how she could see what she was doing. She'd organize these books for hours, and she never seemed bored of it.

He'd been watching the girl everyday for a week now, and he decided it would be easy to win this bet he had made with his friends. It was a stupid bet and a huge waste of time, but Eyeball wanted to prove his friends wrong—that he really could get any girl he wanted. Plus, the prize was worth it all. Fifty dollars cash and the opportunity of proving his friends wrong. The rules were simple, if Eyeball could get Delia—the most stubborn and boring chick in Castle Rock; to fall in love with him within a month, he would win.

Delia wasn't too popular in town, in fact she was made fun of constantly. He and his friends liked to harass her too, she was just such an easy target. Eyeball and his friends would throw things at her when they'd drive by her on their way home from school almost everyday, and she'd do nothing but stare straight ahead with her thick black glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. He didn't know much about her, only that she worked with her grandmother in that dusty old library, her grandmother owned the place. Delia had no friends and was always seen alone, he'd never even heard her speak.

He knew it would be a bit of a challenge to get this girl in bed with him, but he'd do everything in his power to make it so. Eyeball never lost a bet, and he wasn't about to now. He got out of his car and strutted towards the library with confidence, this was the day he'd talk to her. The library smelled dusty and old, the place was flat and dingy looking. The lighting was dim, and there wasn't many people inside. He searched through the aisles of books for Delia. _This will be a piece of cake_ he told himself as he searched, _a sad excuse for a chick like this will be easy._

Eyeball finally found her, in the Mystery section of the library. She stood at the end of the aisle, studying a book folded open neatly in the palms of her hands. Delia wore a pair of blue jeans and a large men's dress shirt, she had her hair pinned up now. To Eyeball's surprise, she was actually quite pretty looking up close. She had a perky little nose and her blue-green eyes were sparkly and clear, light freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. Delia mouthed the words of the pages as she read, pushing those glasses up her nose again.

"What you reading?"

Delia's head shot up in surprise, she was more than startled to see Eyeball Chambers standing in front of her. She took a few steps back, knocking into the cart of books she was currently putting back. She cursed to herself in embarrassment, turning a bright shade of pink.

"Relax, I ain't gonna hurt you." Eyeball chuckled, taking another step closer.

"Jack London." She said.

"Huh?"

"Jack London, that's who I'm reading right now. A collection of his short stories." She said, turning back to her cart of books, a few had been knocked to the ground. She proceeded to pick them up, hoping that the Chambers boy would leave her alone. She had no clue why he was even giving her the time of day.

"He any good?"

Delia frowned, turning to face him, "Of course he is."

"So you like reading lots huh?"

Delia just nodded, turning back to her work. She was ashamed of herself for letting this exchange with Eyeball go on for this long, she was hoping to god that he'd just leave her alone. She didn't like the vibe she got off of him or any of his goons that he called friends for that matter.

"Your name is Delia right?"

"Alright." Delia sighed, finally fed up. "What do you want Chambers? Look if you want to throw something at me or call me an 'ugly freak' again, can it wait till after I'm done here?"

"Shit…yeah—I'm sorry about that." Eyeball shifted back and forth uncomfortably, shocked the girl would tell him off like that. "How bout I take you to a movie? Make it up to you?"

"You—" Delia chuckled in disbelief before continuing, "Want to take _me_ out ?"

"Well, yeah. I'd like to actually get to know you better, you seem like a decent chick."

"It ain't gonna happen." Delia shook her head, "No way."

"Why not? It's just two hours out of your day, I'm actually a nice guy once you get to know me." Eyeball felt a bit insulted he was getting rejected so harshly, he never had to try to get a girl to want him.

"The answer is no." Delia said, "You must think I'm really stupid huh?"

"No.."

"I know what you're doing. You're just trying to play some sort of sick joke and for once I have the decision to be apart of it or not, and there is no way in hell I'm going to be."

"Fine. But I aint givin' up, I'll come by every day if I have to—until you say yes." Eyeball meant that with all his heart, he wasn't about to be rejected by a girl like this. She should be grateful that a guy with his looks is even paying the slightest interest in her, even if it was apart of some sort of wicked game.

"You can leave now." Delia snapped, "I'm sure you're smart enough to find the exit on your own?"

"Uh-huh." Eyeball spoke through his teeth, trying to control his temper. He left the library in defeat, his ego bruised by a grumpy teenage librarian. He couldn't believe he let himself be humiliated by a girl like that. He just had to remember that bundle of cash he'd have to take other girls out with. As he revved up the engine, he couldn't help but look into the library window again, and to his surprise; she was staring right back.

As Delia watched the Chambers boy drive away in his clunky old convertible, she couldn't help but replay the conversation she and Eyeball had over and over. There was no way he could've been serious, but what if there was a slight possibility he had? She shook it off and went back to her job, or at least she tried


	2. Chapter 2

**Major s/o to my love CastleRockGirl, who has been a really close pal of mine since 2014. SOMEDAY guys I will have enough money to go visit her (we live in completely different countries :'(-) ANYWHOO I luv you so much! Thanks for the first review ~**

* * *

A few days had passed and Eyeball was finally convinced that Delia Marsh was avoiding him. Every time he tried to approach the girl, she either ran away—or pretended she didn't see him as she whisked by.

It was a rarity when Eyeball felt a sense of defeat, he slouched against the hood of his car smoking a cigarette; wondering how the hell he'd be able to get a moment alone with the girl. He watched his two friends Billy and Charlie pour half a bottle of whiskey into two metal thermoses, snickering at their newest approach at being able to drink on school grounds during school hours.

"You got that date with the librarian yet?" Ace Merrill, Eyeball's best friend; said to Eyeball as he sat in a bed of a pickup truck that wasn't his. Even though Ace was almost twenty and he'd dropped out of high school in the ninth grade, he was always hanging around here.

"I'm workin' on it." He mumbled, this morning he'd go back into the school to search for Delia. Second time around had to be easier.

"I have a feeling we're gonna get to keep our money…." Charlie Hogan smirked.

"Fuck you Hogan. This will be easy for me, a girl wouldn't touch _you_ with a ten foot pole." Eyeball threw his smoke away and straightened himself out.

"Sorry man, it's kinda true." Billy Tessio said and Charlie went quiet, mumbling something under his breath as he knocked back a few sips from the thermos.

"I'll catch you guys later at Irby's." Eyeball said, "Save me a drink."

Eyeball walked into the school. This had to be his day, she'd have to warm up to him sometime and maybe that time would be today. He reached into his back pocket, staring at an old copy of one of Jack London's books that he had stolen from a book store the day before. He hadn't even opened it, reading was never his thing.

He searched everywhere for her and just as he was about to call it quits, he thought to look in the library. Sure enough, he found Delia sitting at a cubicle in the very back of the library. Her hair spilled all over the pages of the book she was reading, she'd tuck it behind her ear now and then.

Eyeball awkwardly cleared his throat, taking a seat in the neighbouring cubicle and gave her a slight nudge on the shoulder. Delia turned around, scowling.

"Starting to think you're avoiding me here, Marsh."

"How did you find me?" She hissed, she thought maybe Eyeball was bluffing about not giving up but he seemed to be keeping to his word, she'd give him that.

"You like books, figured you'd be in here." Eyeball said. Delia avoided eye-contact with him, her blood boiling. She didn't want this boy harassing her any more.

"What a smart observation."

"Have you changed your mind yet? About our movie date—as friends?" Eyeball pushed, hoping she'd lighten up a bit after he pulled the "friends" card.

"No!" She cried, it ended up being quite loud and people turned to look at her. They looked even more puzzled when they saw her and Eyeball together. She lowered her voice."The answer is no."

"I've started to read some of Jack Langdon's work." Eyeball put the book on the desk, she looked at it for a quick moment before turning to him again with that awful scowl on her face.

"His name is Jack London, and you're absolutely pathetic." Delia was fed up with this now, and she had a feeling she'd be getting a lot more visits from Eyeball until she gave into a date—which was never going to happen.

"Come on Delia. What do I have to do to convince you that I'm a nice guy?"

"Leave me alone." Delia snapped.

"Not until you agree to let me take you out— strictly as friends. If you agree then I'll leave you alone." Eyeball sighed, "Don't you think I'll give up." Unfortunately he meant that, he'd have to put all his energy into getting a date with a girl he really had no interest in.

Delia looked up at him, her expression softened the slightest bit. "I don't want to go out."

"Fine. I'll try again tomorrow." Eyeball mumbled, getting up from his seat.

"I have to stay at the library tonight. So if you really want to spend time with me you can come help out at the library after school. My grandma needs volunteers anyway." Delia sighed, extremely disappointed in herself that she was letting her guard down. "On one condition— you'll leave me be after."

"After hanging out with me, you might not want me to." Eyeball smirked and Delia rolled her eyes.

"Don't get cocky— or I'll change my mind." Delia mumbled.

"I'll drive us there." Eyeball nodded, "Meet me at front of the school."

"Sure whatever."

Eyeball left after that and Delia groaned, dropping her head into her arms in frustration. She couldn't believe herself, now she was spending the evening putting back books with her former high school tormenter.

"You're late." Delia snapped as Eyeball pulled up in front of the school. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, crossing her arms.

"I had to take care of something first." Eyeball retorted, trying his best to keep his cool. Whenever he felt like strangling this girl, he pictured that 50 dollars to be all his.

Delia noticed people staring at her as she got into the passenger seat of the car. She felt embarrassed to be seen with him, and she was sure he felt the same. They started to drive and Delia kept her eyes glued to the window, her pile of textbooks stacked neatly on her bony knees. Eyeball watched her as they drove, the open passenger window made Delia's silky hair flutter about. It smelled of fresh flowers and those old books. She was pretty, there was no denying that.

"How do you know the exact directions to the library?" Delia frowned, "No offence but you don't seem like the type to spend his spare time reading."

"Since when does there have to be a type to go to a library?" Eyeball said, the last thing he wanted to do is let Delia know he knew directions to the library so well because he'd been watching her for a week.

"Fair point, I guess." Delia sighed. "I can't believe I'm sitting in this car with you right now. How did you convince me into this?"

"It's my charm."

"Don't kid yourself."

They pulled up to the library and proceeded to enter. Delia's grandmother sat at the front desk, clicking away at a typewriter. When the bells above the door chimed as they entered, she looked up at them. Her heavy-prescription lenses made her eyes look almost cartoon-like.

"Hello Marjorie, sweetheart." Her grandmother smiled, "How is Dee-Dee today?"

Eyeball frowned, deeply confused by the dialogue that was being exchanged between Delia and her grandmother. Delia sighed and walked over to and behind the front desk, giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"She's doing well." Delia said, "How have you been feeling today?"

"Oh, just fine Marjorie. Will Dee-Dee stop by today?" Delia's grandmother asked.

"I'm not sure, I will ask her." Delia said.

Delia's grandmother finally noticed Eyeball standing a good distance away from Delia, with a obvious look of discomfort on his face. "Why who is this handsome young man Marjorie?"

"This is uh— Eyeball. Eyeball Chambers." Delia mumbled, "He's a friend of mine."

"Aren't you a treat!" Her grandmother cooed, "You'd be the perfect man for my dear Marjorie here."

"Grandma—"

"Who?" Her grandmother frowned, "My name is Edith."

"Eyeball and I are going to take care of the book returns today." Delia said, "Call me if you need anything."

"You kids have fun!"

Delia and Eyeball walked away in silence. Eyeball was confused and curious as to what had just happened, so he asked without even thinking.

"Who is Marjorie?" The pained look on Delia's face made him regret his decision to ask.

"She was my mother." She sighed, "She died a few months after I was born."

Eyeball wasn't sure what to say, he was completely taken aback."Your grandmother…" Eyeball went to say before Delia interrupted him.

"She has dementia. It gets worse by the day, she barely remembers me." Delia said, "Lets just drop it okay? No more questions."

They worked in silence, removing the books from the cart one by one. Eyeball looked at her now and then, feeling the slightest pang of guilt with each glance. His guilt was only going to get stronger after that day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!" Delia cried, slamming her fist on the hood of her car. She ran her fingers through her hair, this was not happening, not now.

"Language Marjorie!" Her grandmother scolded, Delia fought off the urge to correct her. "I'm sure there is something we could do…"

"Grandma it's eleven o'clock at night." Delia sighed, "The car is toast and the auto-shop is closed. Walking home is not an option when it's this dark."

"Why don't you call your new friend?" Her grandmother asked, "He was telling me last night he works on cars."

"Absolutely not!" Delia exclaimed.

No way. There was no way she'd let Eyeball Chambers come to her rescue. They were supposed to only hangout one time and that was it; that was the deal. She'd was free of him forever now, and he'd never bug her again. If she called him up now he'd never leave her alone.

Delia knew Eyeball worked at the auto body shop part time with his asshole friend Ace Merrill, so he was good with cars. He could drive them home or even fix the problem with their car. Delia groaned in frustration looking around her, there had to be some other way. It was pitch dark out, the only light source was the moon glowing in the sky, it was a cold Spring night too. It was not good for her seventy-five year old grandmother to be out this late and in these conditions, especially with the thin little cardigan she was wearing.

"Marjorie, just go inside and call that nice young man." Her grandmother pressed and Delia sighed. Shoving her hand into her back pocket and pulling out the crumpled note where his number was messily written in sharpie. He had given it to her before he had left. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but there was no other option. Delia's father was a truck driver and had already left an hour ago for his week long trip, there was no one else she knew with a car.

"I'm only doing this for you Grandma." Delia sighed, grabbing the library keys from her other pocket. "I'll be back."

"My name is Edith."

"Right… sorry Edith." Delia gave her a tight smile before heading into the library to use the phone.

His Elvis record blared thorough the house as he ripped off the shirt of the mystery girl he met at the bar. She could have been in her mid-twenties, maybe older. It didn't matter, she was a real catch. Hair blonder than the sun, tits bigger than you could imagine.

She cooed like a dove as left soft kisses down her neck, trailing down to her collarbone, kissing and biting along the way. His hands slipped under the small of her back and then upward, unhooking her bra. This was the moment Eyeball had been waiting for all night, he'd had his eyes on this dame for hours, just begging to see what was under her blouse. He went to remove the bra when all of a sudden— the phone rang.

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." Eyeball groaned into the crook of the woman's neck, he tried to keep going but that awful ringing wouldn't stop. "Hold on a moment sweetheart." The woman sighed with impatience as he got up across the room to pick the phone up.

"What." Eyeball snapped, "This better be a real fuckin' emergency because you're interrupting something' good." He glanced at the girl who was twirling her strands of her blonde hair between her fingers impatiently.

"How charming." Delia spoke on the other line, he recognized her snarky tone almost instantly.

"Delia?" He frowned, "If you wanted to call for another date you could've waited until the morning."

"Gross, no thank you. I wouldn't be calling if there wasn't an emergency."

"What's the emergency?" Eyeball sighed.

"My car broke down and we have no way of getting home. Grandma is getting cold." Delia said, "You're the only one I know who's good with cars. Can you help us out?"

"What do I get in return?" Eyeball asked, watching the girl get her clothes back on. He fumed and bubbled with disappointment as she grabbed her things and left his house.

"Are you serious right now?!" Delia cried.

"One date—then I'll help you."

"You're unbelievable." Delia snapped. "That's not going to happen—you promised you'd leave me alone."

"Guess you're going to have to try and find someone else to help you."

"Wait." Delia snapped. "Fine. One date and that's it. If you do one thing that is even the slightest bit romantic i'll punch you so hard in the face that you'll be able to see your own brain."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Just get here!" Delia shouted before hanging up, fuming.

Ten minutes later, Eyeball Chambers got to the library. He saw Delia in a pair of old dungarees that looked two sized too big, her hair done in twin braids. She looked like his five year old sister. He couldn't believe he left that hot chick at the bar far this, but he had to remember the money.

"It's too dark out." Eyeball said, "I didn't bring a flashlight so I can't take a proper look till sunrise."

"Are you kidding me?" Delia groaned, "It didn't cross your mind even once to bring a flashlight when working on a car in the dark?!"

"Look princess, I was busy when you called. I didn't have time to grab that stuff."

"You're an idiot." Delia snapped.

"Marjorie, that is no way to speak to your friend. He's here to help us! You apologize to him right now!" Her grandmother gave her a light smack on the side of the head.

"Gran—"

"Now."

"I'm sorry." She growled, hatred for him blazing in her eyes.

"It's ok, but you should really watch the way you treat people. People won't want to be around you if you act so harshly." Eyeball smirked and Delia felt the strong urge to run over him with her car— if her car was working for that matter.

"What now then?" Delia said, pressing on her temples.

"I'll drive you two home, then I'll come look at the car tomorrow. Before I take you on our date." Eyeball winked and Delia's grandmother's eyes widened with joy.

"Did you hear that Marjorie? This nice young man is taking our dear Dee-Dee on a date!" Her grandmother gushed, Delia turned an unhealthy shade of purple.

"He's a real gentleman." She spoke through her teeth, storming towards Eyeball's convertible. She waited in the passenger seat as Eyeball helped her grandmother into the back seat, laying on the sweet talk and charm far too thick— and grandma loved every minute of it.

"You should become a regular volunteer at our library!" Delia's grandmother cried as they drove down the empty dark streets of Castle Rock. "You and Marjorie make such a great team. What do you say?"

Delia wanted to throw herself out of the car. Once someone won over Delia's grandmother, there was no way of getting rid of them. Which meant she had to see Eyeball Chambers's stupid smirk and that heavily-greased hair for eternity probably.

"Why I'd love to." Eyeball said, "As long as it's okay with Marjorie over here."

They both looked at her expectantly and Delia just shrugged in defeat, staring out the window.

Eyeball pulled up in front of Delia's home, which he'd never seen before. It was a decent sized house with a wrap-around porch, painted white with blue trimming. Only one light was left on, making the house seem a little less lonely.

Delia's grandmother got out of the car and strolled towards the house, leaving Delia and Eyeball alone in the car. She'd never seen her grandmother move that fast, it was very obvious she wanted the two of them alone.

"Thank you." Delia mumbled, "I—My grandmother really appreciates it."

"It was nothing." Eyeball shrugged, "I'll pick you up tomorrow from the library?"

"Whatever." Delia sighed, "You've got me for two hours and that's it. It's not even going to be a date— it's a two-person-sitting-in-a-designated-area sort of thing."

"Yes. Ma'am." Eyeball rolled his eyes, "Anything for my girl."

"I'm not your girl. I'll never be you girl, understand?" Delia snapped, getting out of the car.

"Marjorie! The door is locked, Delia must've gone out for the night! Maybe we should call the police!" Delia's grandmother cried from the front porch, Delia ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I have to go." She sighed, "Remember what I said Eyeball. I ain't your girl. I'm no ones girl."

With that Delia ran off towards her house, her long twin braids swishing back and forth. Eyeball couldn't help but be the slightest bit amazed, he'd never met a chick like her that was for sure. As Delia escorted her panicked grandmother into the house, she looked back at him only for a quick second. Then shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grandma." Delia threw her head back in frustration as her grandmother brought in yet another dusty dress from the library attic. Delia wondered why they kept so much of their personal junk at the library, but then again her grandma did love to hold onto things.

"I understand that my dresses are a bit dated, but I found this one— in a box of your mother's things."

It was a good day for Grandma, her memory seemed clearer today and the name Marjorie was brought up less.

Delia's stomach twisted into knots as she watched her grandmother walk towards her with a red dress. Her grandmother stood behind her in the library bathroom mirror, handing the dress to her.

"Give this one a try. Your mother wore it when she first met your daddy, maybe you'll hand this down to your baby girl after you and that nice boy end up together." Grandma smiled.

"Grandma, I'm not going to 'end up' with him. Besides, I wouldn't want to curse my baby with his genetics." Delia mumbled, running her hands over the velvet fabric of the dress. She noticed a faded stain on the chest, barely noticeable— but still there. "Where is this from?" Delia asked, pointing towards the faded stain. Grandma put her glasses on and took a good look, she then chuckled.

"Oh of course." She sighed blissfully, eyes sparkling. "Your father had dumped an entire pitcher of cherry coke on your mother by an accident that night. Marjorie came home in tears absolutely devastated, your mother worked an entire summer to get the fabric and materials to make that dress. It took me months to get that ghastly stain out, twenty odd years later and you can still see it."

Delia let out a deflated chuckle, but she felt more sad than anything. She missed her mother so much, and she'd didn't even remember meeting her.

"Try on that dress and let me see it when you're done." Grandma gave her a kiss on the cheek, before she could leave the room, the sudden sound of Delia's car engine roared to life, crying out in the quiet small town air. They both sighed with relief, Eyeball had managed to fix her car. "You better hurry honey, he's done with that car now. He'll be ready to come get you soon."

Grandma Edith left Delia alone to change into the dress, but before she changed, she peered out the window. Delia watched Eyeball across the street, he looked at the car with pride, covered in black smudges and oil stains. Before she could look away, Eyeball tore his shirt off and walked over to his own car. Delia's eyes widened with surprise and her face went hot as she watched, she just couldn't look away. There was no doubt he was one of the fittest and best looking guys in Castle Rock, even Delia couldn't deny it. The show was over as soon as it started, he threw on another white t-shirt and then his denim jacket. He checked himself out in his side mirror, combing back his hair.

Delia turned back to the mirror, slipping off her overalls and long-sleeved turtleneck. She put the red dress on and managed to zip up the back on her own. The dress was beautiful, deep red with a fit and flare style to it. Delia pulled the pencil out that was holding her hair together, letting it down. It fell perfectly around her shoulders in soft waves, she didn't even recognize herself. The only thing she could really recognize were those black thick glasses she wore.

"Dee-Dee honey! Lets see it."

Delia sighed, slipping out of the bathroom quietly. To her surprise, her grandmother was right there waiting. Grandma gasped, her bony and delicate hands clasped over her mouth.

"Oh sweetie…. you—" Her grandmother let the tears leak from her eyes, "You look just like your mother."

The doorbell rang and her grandmother gave Delia a gentle push. "Go answer it!" Edith cried, "Just wait till he sees you!" Delia gave her grandmother a pleading sort of expression, hoping that her grandmother would let him in instead. No such luck. Instead her grandmother snatched the glasses off her face and handed them to her.

"Lose the glasses tonight."

"I'm almost blind grandma." She sighed, but her grandmother insisted that it looked better with the whole get-up.

"I know you're in there Delia." Eyeball said through the door as she approached, "Don't tell me you're backing out now, we made a deal."

Delia snorted and ripped open her door, putting on her usual disapproving scowl.

Eyeball couldn't believe it. Delia looked like a completely different girl. Her hair was out from it's usual confining up-do, the red dress she wore had shorter sleeves and a deep neck, a small birthmark sat just above her breast. He couldn't describe the feeling in his stomach, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"You look...nice." Eyeball mumbled, this time he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Thank you." Delia's put on a stern expression, trying to fight back the red that was creeping onto her pale cheeks.

"I guess we should go." Eyeball said, holding out his hand to Delia. She just stared at it, examining the calluses on his fingers and the lines on his palms. Her grandmother looked expectantly at Delia, and Delia sighed. She took reluctantly took his hand, which was much smaller and delicate than his. His hand felt like it could swallow hers whole.

They walked to the car in silence, he opened the passenger door of his car for her and she got in. Here she was, all dolled up and sitting next to one of the most popular boys in town's car, getting ready to drive off to their first date. She never saw that coming, that's for sure. Delia dating boys had been the day Delia's grandmother had been dreaming of for her granddaughter, and the day Delia and her father both dreaded.

* * *

The shrill screams of the young actress on screen filled the evening air. It was some sort of werewolf movie from what she could make out, if she squinted hard enough she could make out the wolf-boy was wearing a high school jacket. Didn't help matters the movie was in black and white.

"You having a good time?" Eyeball asked her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Sure." Delia shrugged, popping a kernel of popcorn into her mouth.

"You can't even see the movie can you?" He said.

"I can too."

"You should wear your glasses, you're gonna strain your eyes." Well, Delia had to get him credit. He was smarter than she thought, he for sure wasn't oblivious.

The sudden and abrupt sound of a car horn made Delia jump. Her stomach lurched when she noticed Ace Merrill pull up next to them in a pickup truck that she didn't recognize, probably stolen.

"Well what do you know…." Ace smirked, "It's Chambers and his latest charity case." Eyeball shot his friend a death glare, Ace really wanted to keep his portion of the fifty bucks. He'd do anything to get Eyeball off his game.

Eyeball grew more furious when he noticed a familiar ice-blonde in the passenger seat next to him. Diana Waters, his on and off girlfriend since junior high. Ace had his arm around her, a prideful smirk on his face.

"Leave us be Ace. We're tryna' watch the movie." Eyeball snapped, "I'll catch up with you later."

"No need. I'll be busy here with my girl Diana. Since you left her for four-eyes over there, I thought I'd nurse her broken heart." Ace smirked as he gestured to her heart and then grabbed one of her breasts as she giggled. Eyeball was now shaking, no ever dared to steal his girl. Diana Waters was his and his only.

Diana had the same evil smirk on her lips as Ace did. She gave Eyeball a little wave, fluffing out her blonde locks of hair."We're gonna find more of a private spot. We ain't gonna watch the movie anyway, isn't that right baby doll?" Ace turned to Diane and she nodded, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Eyeball fumed as Ace pulled away, red lipstick smeared on his face. "Catch you later."

They drove off and Delia noticed that Eyeball's hands were clasped so tightly on the steering wheel that his knuckles were white, she was afraid that his fingers would snap off from the pressure.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Just watch the movie ok?" Eyeball snapped, lighting himself a smoke. The last thing he needed was the girl who was the reason for this stupid bet and the loss of his girlfriend and dignity to take pity on him.

"The movie is boring, and I can't even _see_ it. I'm going for a walk." Delia sighed, hopping out of the car. The red dress had ridden up a bit and you could see the lower bottom of her buttocks. He noticed the lace trimming of her floral cotton underwear, for the first time in his life he felt the need to show some respect and look away.

Delia walked around the outside of the drive-in, running her old saddle shoes through the dusty gravel. For some reason she didn't seem to hate Eyeball as much today, call her crazy; but he seemed more human to her than the usual figure of him being the antichrist.

"Hey." Eyeball had said, causing her to jump and turn around.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She breathed, clutching her chest. Eyeball noticed she had her glasses back on, she looked just as good-even better. Now that she wasn't stumbling around like a drunk, trying to find her way around half blind.

"I'm sorry about Ace— you know what he said…" Eyeball trailed off, "And I didn't mean to snap at you either."

"Diana was your girlfriend right?" Delia asked.

"How did you know that?" Eyeball frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "That Diana and I were a thing?"

"I may be unpopular Eyeball, but I do hear things—see them too—well besides tonight" Delia said, and Eyeball smirked. She was funny, he'd never really hung around a funny chick before. "I saw you two together all the time, you used to drive by the library together after school."

"Oh."

"Did you love her?" Her question caught Eyeball off guard. _Love?!_ Eyeball didn't love anyone in his life, not even his own mother.

"Nah." Eyeball shrugged, "Love is for pussies."

"That's such an immature way of looking at it." Delia rolled her eyes. "Love can be really great actually."

"And you would know?" Eyeball scoffed and Delia's cheeks went red.

"I read books." She mumbled.

"But that shit ain't real life."

"I think it is. It's somewhere….it's just hard to find."

They stood there outside the Drive-In, the faint sounds of the movie playing seemed louder now that they had both stopped talking. Delia ran her hands up her arms, the summer breeze nipping at her sensitive skin.

"Well time is up." She looked at her watch, "Date is over."

"You're not having fun?"

"Even if it wasn't that, we made a deal." Delia dipped the white tip of her shoe again into the dusty gravel below them, dirtying it. She turned her back to him and headed towards his car.

The drive home was quiet, with Delia looking out the window as usual and Eyeball daydreaming about what was under that red dress she wore. When he pulled up in front of her house, they both sat there. Both hesitant to end the night.

"Well, thanks for buying me popcorn." She mumbled, sliding out of the passenger seat and closing the door. "I'll see you around school I guess?"

"I thought you never wanted to see me again after this." Eyeball shot her a grin and of course; being Delia, she rolled her eyes right back.

"You can't avoid people in a school as small as ours." She patted the roof of his car before turning around and walking to her front door.

"Hey wait!" Eyeball called out after her and she spun around again, obviously annoyed.

"Yes?"

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, I mean that ok?"

"Ok thanks.." She was blushing, she shot him a small smile before heading inside.

As he watched her walk into her living room, settling down her bags and then turning off the light-leaving the house now pitch black, he knew he meant it. Delia Marsh did look beautiful that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to thank and dedicate this chapter to CastleRockGirl, my dearest friend and companion. She has been one of my biggest supporters for two years, not just in writing but in my life as well. She's been there for the good and bad and I can't be more grateful for her. Enough of the fluff though haha ;) Most of this chapter was her idea, so a big shoutout to her!**

 **love yew ~**

 **shout out to my other reviewers/supporters as well! I'm overwhelmed by the feedback on this story, thanks for welcoming me back into the SBM community with open and loving arms!**

* * *

Eyeball couldn't stop thinking about the librarian's granddaughter.

Her thick black glasses, locks of brown silky hair, foul mouth and all. She was always on his mind, and he didn't like that. He didn't like how he was feeling, it was a sickly and foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach. He barely knew this girl, yet he wanted her more and more as the days passed without seeing her. When he did see her again though, it was unexpected. Delia had smacked right into him as he was on his way to science, and she on her way to study hall. He was elated, and she—horrified.

"Oh…hey." Eyeball was taken aback, but happy none the less. That awful sickish feeling in his stomach was there again though.

"Hey." Delia avoided eye contact, she wore a black turtleneck and plaid knee-length skirt. She really was beautiful, her lips so soft and her eyes so green—

"Can you move? I have to get to study hall." She pulled him out of his thoughts, and he chuckled.

"You should come to Irby's with me tonight." Eyeball said, "I'll buy you a drink."

"No thanks." Delia pushed past him, walking down the halls filled with students who stared at the pair curiously, wasn't everyday you saw two people from completely different social classes interacting with one another.

"Come on Dee, you know you'll have fun." Eyeball followed her, "Last time we hung out wasn't so bad was it?"

Delia stopped and sighed, turning around to look at him. "Why are you doing this? Can't you take no for an answer?"

"No I can't." Eyeball said, "Because I know if you give me a chance to prove that I'm not such a bad guy, you'd have fun."

"You never give up do you?" She couldn't help but smile, "That's a good quality you should use it for things that matter, like moulding a good future for yourself—not pissing me off."

"We'll just go as friends."

"The answer is no Eyeball." She sighed, turning back around and disappearing within the sea of students headed to their classrooms for last period.

As Delia was headed to the doors of study hall, thinking her little thing with Eyeball had finally come to a close. Eyeball on the other hand, wasn't ready to give up. He decided to follow her into study hall, and the kids that were in there looked at him like he was some sort of alien. He didn't blame them though, he'd never set foot in this room in his life.

The hall was packed today, and the closest spot availble was across from Delia—a seat down. She was enamoured in some sort of text book, and unfortunately there was a "no talking" or even whispering rule in study hall.

Eyeball wasn't one for following rules though.

"Psst!" He hissed, and without hesitation Delia turned around; she was absolutely mortified to see him sitting there. This kid would never give up. At some point he'd have to get the hint, so she turned her back to him and vowed she'd ignore him until he went away. What she didn't know is that Eyeball wouldn't go down without a fight.

He found a few sheets of loose-leaf paper inside his desk and a pencil, he scribbled something in urgent sloppy letters. He crumpled it up, and when the teacher wasn't looking—threw it a Delia, aiming for her head.

All those years of playing baseball in the summer had paid off, because he'd hit the back of her head straight on. Delia whipped around, fuming but patient enough to ignore him once again. Eyeball this time didn't write anything on the paper, but crumpled it up none the less and threw it again.

"Stop it!" Delia scrambled out of her desk, she was almost screaming by now. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"What is going on here?" The teacher had looked up from his true-crime magazine, annoyed that he had to get up from his seat. "Chambers? Just what do you think you're doing in here?"

"I'm doin' your mother." Eyeball shrugged and some of the kids snickered.

"You watch your tongue, boy." The teacher, whom Eyeball didn't know the name of, had warned him.

"Or what huh?" Eyeball chuckled, "You gonna send me to the big bad detention room?"

"You keep actin' like this, and you'll end up in jail or dead like the rest of your delinquent family." The teacher retorted, and the grin disappeared off Eyeball's face. His eyes went dark, his features went sinister.

"Fuck you."

The teacher smirked, grabbing a stack of pink detention slips and handing one of them to him. "You best be on your way now."

Eyeball looked down at the slip, and this asshole had put him down for two weeks after school detention. He could've tried to get out of it by meeting with the principal, but no adult in town particularly trusted or liked he or his family so it would most likely be a no-go.

Delia couldn't help but feel bad, the teacher's words had obviously gotten to Eyeball and he was deeply upset. Eyeball crumpled up the slip, shoving it in his pocket before storming out of the room. Her heart ached for him, even though he was a goddamn pest. When the shock of the interaction between Eyeball and the teacher was over, Delia picked up the crumpled notes that Eyeball had thrown. One was empty, but one had writing in it.

 _Love, genuine passionate love, was his for the first time._

It was a quote by Jack London.

* * *

After school, Delia had spotted Eyeball sitting on one of the school benches on his own. This was a rare occasion, as he was always with Ace and the guys, or his arm around Diana—never alone.

"So what's the sentence?" She asked Eyeball, taking a seat next to him. "I can't imagine they're gonna let you off easy after what you just pulled."

"Two weeks of after school detention." Eyeball shrugged, "Nothing I haven't had before."

"I can't believe you did that…." Delia shook her head, running a hand through the front of her hair.

"That guy was askin' for it." Eyeball shrugged, "I ain't sorry."

"I read your note." Delia said and Eyeball faintly smiled, shrugging. He was a bit embarrassed. That book he had hawked weeks before in order to impress Delia? He'd actually read past the first page, and he oddly enjoyed it.

"It was pussy, I know."

"I'll accept."

"Huh?"

"Pick me up at eight." Delia placed her hand on his, squeezing it. Before Eyeball could get over the initial shock of her willingness, she had gotten up and left.

* * *

After hearing a series of lectures from the principal about his "disrespectful behaviour", two hours detention and then having to write an apology letter to the teacher he'd lipped off to, he was free to go. He wouldn't be going home any time soon though, Eyeball knew the school phoned his old man and once he found out Eyeball had two weeks detention and wouldn't be able to watch his siblings after school so his dad could go out and drink—there was a possibility that old man Chambers would kill him.

Delia stood outside her house, in a black pair of pedal pushers and a black sweater. She had left her hair down, a little bit of rouge on her lips and cheeks. She was nervous…..very nervous. Eyeball as usual, was late and the longer she stood out there the more time she had to freak out. She was thankful her aunt was in town to take care of her grandmother so she didn't have to, and at that moment they were out for dinner. This meant her grandmother wasn't around to pester her.

Eyeball puled up in front of her house a few minutes later, and shot her that signature grin. Delia look damn good, and that weird feeling was back in stomach as she approached. This girl was worth the detention.

"You look damn good." Eyeball chuckled, as they drove off. "You ready to play some pool?"

"I'm always ready." Delia said, "To kick your ass."

"Don't get cocky now." Eyeball warned, "You'll be taking it back once I beat you."

This was Delia's first time entering the notorious "Irby's Billiards", the only bar and beatnik hangout in town. It was famous for it's rowdiness and pool tournaments. As they walked in, the strong scent of sweat, smoke, and beer filled her nostrils. This place felt like planet Mars to her. Delia knew she was too young to be in here, but she also knew that the owner of this place—whoever that was—probably didn't give a shit. Only the tougher sort of kids hung around here, the square kids hung out at Blue Point Diner. Delia was neither of the type, the library and her bedroom were the only hangouts she really knew.

"You okay?" Eyeball must have noticed her puzzled expression, and she just nodded slowly.

After a couple sips of Eyeball's beer and beating him at two games of pool, she was feeling pretty good. She even ordered a drink herself after awhile, she was relieved she was finally starting to relax. For the first time, she was actually having an okay time with Eyeball Chambers.

That wouldn't last for long though.

Ace, Diana, and the rest of The Cobras; had entered the bar. They had worked up an appetite for a couple beer after spending the day fishing instead of going to school. Eyeball had noticed them before Delia or even Ace and the group had, and he immediately started to curse and shy into a corner.

"What is going on with you?" Delia frowned, "Can't take it that I beat you?"

Before Eyeball could explain what was going on, Ace had beat both them to it; making his appearance known.

"Well….Well….." Ace chuckled, "Wouldya' fucking look at this!"

Delia turned around and when she made eye contact with an all too familiar blond, she felt sick. He was so close to her they were nose to nose, she could smell the chewing tobacco on his breath. Diana and Eyeball's friends stood behind Ace, and this made Delia feel rather threatened.

"You're looking rather swell, aren't you?" Ace went to go and touch Delia hair, but before any of them could blink—Eyeball stepped between them.

"Oh…" Ace held up his arms in fake surrender, laughing at him. Eyeball was angry and rather intoxicated, Delia knew that this could turn ugly real fast.

"Leave her alone." He snarled.

"Or what huh?" Ace's his blue eyes blazed with challenge, "You gonna hit me?"

"I just might."

"You know that would be a bad idea, Eye." Ace's voice was icy and rather threatening. Eyeball looked back at Delia, who was pale with fear. He realized it wasn't worth having Ace on his bad side, and he didn't want to scare Delia any more. "Come on now Chambers, I'll buy us all a round. Truce?"

Eyeball was weary of Ace's sudden turnaround, but he accepted. There was no use in causing a scene or getting kicked out of Irby's; which was basically Eyeball's second home. He deemed that he had too much pride and respect and left it at that.

The rest of the night was awkward and far from comfortable, after a few games of pool they all retired to the bar. It was just Eyeball's luck that he was sandwiched between Delia and Diana, his new flame and old flame. To make matters worse, Ace and Diana didn't bother refraining from the PDA and proceeded to make out throughout the entire night right in front of him.

"I heard you're in college courses, you know classes for the 'wiz kids'—what's that like?" A blond haired boy who looked younger than most of Ace and his crew; had asked Delia, who was focussing on being biter about how Eyeball wasn't even acknowledging her and instead watching Ace and Diana.

"It's alright." Delia turned to face him, "It's just like the other classes offered at our school, but more advanced."

"You know a lot of fancy words." The blond grinned, "You really are smart, I still can't read past a third grade level."

"You could always start by reading picture books." Delia suggested, "I taught myself how to read, with my dad's job he just didn't have the time."

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Hogan." He said, reaching out to shake her hand. "You're not at all like you seem, y'know that?"

Before she could question what Charlie had meant, Eyeball tapped her on the shoulder. Her heart skipped a few beats when he leaned in to whisper in her ear, she could smell his hair gel. "Do you want to get out of here?" He had said, and she was out of the chair before she even gave him an answer. As Irby's was a lot of fun, she was ready to escape the judgy expressions from Diana and the drunken teens.

Inside Irby's was like another world, a lively world. Outside of it's doors, out in the dead silent winter air; it was like another planet entirely. There wasn't a single car in sight, not even a single person; just the two of them.

"I'm sorry." Eyeball had said, breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For Ace and the guys, I should've known they'd be here tonight."

"It's okay." Delia shrugged, "They weren't as bad as I thought they'd be."

"Well, that's good I guess." Eyeball made a bold move, putting his arm around Delia's shoulder and pulling her close to him as they walked to his car.

For the first time, Delia didn't recoil in disgust. That angry boiling sensation she usually felt when she was around him was replaced with a giddy sort of feeling, she felt light. She'd seen symptoms like these in every romance book she'd ever read, and these symptoms were tell-tale signs of one thing; **falling in love**.

Eyeball and Delia drove around for an hour or so, before driving to the notorious Durham Lookout. It was fifteen minutes out of town, and where every young couple went to do a lot more than having a milkshake at the diner.

"Don't you think you'll be getting laid tonight, Chambers." Delia warned him as he parked the car, it was a Monday night and there wasn't a person in sight. School nights were like that, Durham Lookout was only busy on the weekends.

Eyeball just scoffed, unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out of the car. He beckoned her to follow, and Delia obliged. Durham Lookout resided on a sharp-looking cliff, high above ground. It looked over three different cities, and the view was quite stunning.

"Castle Rock really is small." Delia sighed, noticing how tiny the town she had grown up in really was. It only took up a small portion of the view, there wasn't a lot of lights on. It almost looked like a ghost town.

"You're telling me." Eyeball chuckled, "I wanna get out of here, but I never will."

Delia frowned at his words, looking over at him. He had a wistful sort of smile on his face, she'd never seen such sadness in him before. "Why do you think that? You can do anything you want."

"Yeah." He scoffed, "My old man thought he could do anything, that he's get out of this place. He got as far as Portland before he ran out of money and had to come back, and look at him now— a washed up alcoholic, druggie."

"You're nothing like your father." Delia said, "You understand me? Nothing."

"Give it time." Eyeball sighed, "We really are our parents."

The both of them stood in silence again. Watching the city lights flicker, the crickets chirp, the cold breeze ripple through their clothing.

Eyeball had been planning his kiss with Delia Marsh at first as a task he had to get over with, and then as his feelings for her changed, a thing he looked forward to and fantasized about. It had happened without a plan, there was no thought or steps taken. He just leaned in, pressing his lips gently to hers.

Delia flinched at his touch, the sensation of his lips sent her mind racing. This was her first kiss, and just as it happened it had ended. Even though it was just a simple peck, it was charged with a lot of emotion and passion. It's crazy how many different feelings the two of them had within those twenty seconds or less.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to hit me after pullin' something like that." Eyeball chuckled awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head and shuffled back and forth. It was strange for Delia to see such a "hotshot ladies man" uncomfortable with something that was supposed to be his forte.

"Please say something…" Eyeball had said, and Delia had forgotten she hadn't. She was saying lots in her mind, that was for sure.

"Kiss me again."

"Huh?" Eyeball was thrown back, he wasn't expecting to get another kiss. Just hours ago this girl didn't even want him looking at her, and now she wanted his affection.

"You heard me."

Eyeball got closer, running his callused fingers across her freckled skin. That sickly feeling was quite strong now, both their hearts racing. He kissed her again, and time seemed to freeze. Every time his lips touched hers, the world seemed to stop. The two of them wanted more than anything to stay just the way they were, embracing on that cliff; they edge of their small town world. Nothing lasts forever though, good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo when I was a wee lad, I fractured my wrist and I thought it was a sprain. It never healed properly and now it's really bad. Writing has been really hard lately, but I'm now wearing a brace for it so that should help a little. Hopefully I'll be able to write without such discomfort anymore!**

* * *

You had to give the two credit. It had been two weeks, and Eyeball and Delia had successfully kept their new relationship away from the public eye. This was hard to do in such a small town, and the two being such an unlikely couple ; it was a shock nobody had picked up on it. The secret to their "hush-hush" relationship, was meeting in private places. The two lovebirds spent most of their time at Delia's library, when no one—including her grandmother—was around. They had spent countless hours joking around in the restricted section as the snow fell quietly outside, or making out in the archives room where they could close the blinds.

Eyeball was nervous, because today was the day he'd ask Delia Marsh if she wanted to officially go steady with him. He couldn't think of a better time to go public with their relationship, since the Winter Ball at the local community centre was coming up in a week or so. It one of the biggest events on any teenager's year agenda. Every kid in town went—usually for the live music, dancing, the Christmas theme, and of course to get into some sort of trouble. Eyeball and his friends only went every year for that specific reason, well also to pick up girls.

Meanwhile, an unsuspecting but giddy Delia was working in the dusty aisles of the library. Humming a tune with a bright smile on her face, anyone could see she was a girl in love. She noticed the rows of books weren't as perfectly organized as usual, probably because of her consistent daydreaming. Delia had felt a tap on her shoulder, and as soon as she turned around she was met with a pair of lips greeting hers. Kissing Eyeball never got old, and it never ceased to make her feel dizzy. When he broke away, he tucked a strand of that dark silky brown hair behind her pale ears.

"Hi." She whispered, blushing. It was apparent they were still in those first few innocent stages of a new relationship, where everything was awkward yet blissful. Neither of them were sure of what to do, it was Delia's first relationship and even though it wasn't Eyeball's—it almost felt as if it was for him too.

"Hi." He said, "Didn't see you at school."

"Grandma had a bad day, memory is not there." Delia sighed, "My Aunt is thinking about staying a few months to help out, so I can keep this place running."

"You okay?" His eyes were filled with concern, but she put on a brave face as always. "I'm sorry."

"It'll be okay." She gave him a weak and unsure smile, that turned out to come off as more of a grimace. "My dad is finally on his way home, so I'll have two people helping out at home."

"That's good."

"How was school?" Delia brushed away the remains of the conversation, she didn't really want to dwell on her grandmother's health anymore. She turned back to her trolley of books, trying to organize the awful mess of returns by alphabetical order and by genre.

"It was school." Eyeball shrugged, jumping in to help with the organizing as well. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

Eyeball was hesitant about mentioning it now, worrying that adding the excess pressure of defining their relationship to the public on top of her grandmother's bad health day, might be too much. Too late now though, as Delia was pushing for an answer.

"I was wondering what you thought of going to the Winter Ball together…." Eyeball scratched the back of his head, something Delia now noticed he did when he was anxious.

"I'd love to, but what about people seeing us—"

"That's kind of the point." Eyeball said, "I think it's time we stop with the whole 'hiding' thing don't you?"

"Well yeah." Delia sighed, "It's just…It's just I'm scared."

"Of what huh?" Eyeball frowned, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her in close. She looked down at her shoes, and he forced her to look at him by cupping her chin and tilting her head upwards.

"Your friends. They're not particularly fond of me." Delia whispered, and he felt his heart break a little. He had sort of forgotten about his friends and most importantly, the whole bet thing. It was something he knew he had to deal with at some point, he just didn't know how.

"Listen to me, and you listen good." He said, "I don't give a shit what my friends think about us. Tomorrow I'm gonna pick you up, drive us to school, and then we are gonna hold hands like a normal fuckin' couple as we walk through those school doors—you dig?"

"A couple?" Delia couldn't help but smile at those words.

"You bet your bottom dollar." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Castle Rock's power couple, people will be begging to be us; you'll see."

Delia laughed, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves now."

"So, will you go steady with me?" Eyeball asked her, "Will you be my date to the Winter Ball?"

"Okay." Delia took a deep breath, and instead of her usual scowl she gave him a cheery smile.

"Yeah?" Eyeball chuckled, he couldn't contain his joy for the positive answer. It was a relief really, he didn't know what he'd do if she'd rejected him.

"Yeah."

Eyeball pulled her into another passionate kiss, and they stood there until the bells at the front door jingled; meaning someone had come in. She pulled away, waving bye before running off to assist whomever had come in.

To Delia's surprise, Eyeball had kept his promise and was waiting for her outside that morning. Her aunt and grandmother started to ask questions, but Delia bolted out the door before she had to answer them. Delia was quiet as they drove, but her mind was doing all the talking. She was in no doubt freaking out, and she had a right to. In five minutes or less she'd be holding hands with one of the most popular boys in town, and she'd go from the "invisible girl" to one of the most talked about girls amongst her peers.

"You okay?" He asked her as they parked in the school parking lot, people were already starting to stare.

"Yeah." She gave him a tight smile, "I'm just cold."

Without a word Eyeball took his denim jacket off and handed it to Delia, it seemed to calm her down a little bit as it smelled like him and reminded her of those private moments between the two of them. They both hopped out of the car, and Eyeball shamelessly took her hand. They laced their fingers together and Delia held on for dear life.

Meanwhile, watching from the school bleachers not more than sixty feet away—were Ace and his friends. Diana was almost in tears, and the rest of Eyeball's friends cursed and complained about having to give up their money for the bet that was now won.

"I just can't believe it." Vince who one of the boys, had groaned.

"Really didn't think the bastard could pull it off." Billy agreed, "Eyeball really is the town stud."

"Something ain't right." Ace mumbled, "There's something fucky going on over there."

"Eyeball sure as hell hasn't been himself." Charlie Hogan shrugged, "We've hardly seen him in the past month, plus I always see his car parked outside that library."

"Marsh sure looks like she likes him." Billy said, "How do you think he'll break it to her that this was all a fluke?"

"He never gave me his jacket." Diana spat, "I've let this shit go on for too long, I want my boyfriend back."

Ace glowered at her, obviously insulted and jealous by her words. "Hey, what the fuck am I then?"

"Temporary." Diana retorted and all the guys snickered as she walked away from them, Ace gave them another sinister look and they stopped immediately.

Eyeball didn't bother going to any of his classes, he might have if he had a course or so with Delia but that was impossible since she was a grade below him and was in college courses. He decided to meet up with his friends in the parking lot, hoping to god that none of them saw he and Delia that morning. He knew deep down that they did know though, it was a small school and it was inevitable that word was already spread around the whole building.

Ace and the guys were in their usual corner of the parking lot, smoking dope around and in the bed of Billy's pickup truck. The radio was blaring so they didn't hear Eyeball approach, either that or they were giving him the cold shoulder.

"Look who it is." Ace smirked, "The big winner."

"About that—"

"Meet us at Irby's later, and I'll have the cash ready." Ace cut him off, "I'm proud of you man, you really know how to work for your dough."

"I don't want the money, Ace." Eyeball sighed, and every smirk and smile on the group's face was instantly wiped away.

"What?" Ace scoffed.

"I don't want it." Eyeball said, "Bets off."

"Oh man, you've got to be fucking kidding me." Ace chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't tell me you feel _sorry_ on that stuck up little tramp."

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that man." Eyeball retorted.

Ace laughed in his face once again, and Eyeball's fists desperately wanted to meet to Ace's jaw. "Do you believe this boys? Chambers has a hard on for the librarian!"

"She let you go over or under the shirt? Or does she even have anything under there? Flat as a board she is." Charlie snickered, Eyeball went charging towards him. He wouldn't feel as bad beating up Charlie, less of a consequence. Before he could though, Ace stepped between the two.

"Ah-Ah…" Ace warned, "I don't think you want to do that."

"Leave her alone, you dig me?"

"Don't be giving me orders." Ace spat, "I made you who you are in this town, you'd be nothing without me. Maybe it's time to show some fucking gratitude and step down."

Eyeball fought with every bone in body not to hit him, he knew he could get one hit in but Ace would cause a lot more damage. He'd seen him hold a knife up to his kid brother over a dead kid's body, why wouldn't he do the same to him? Even worse?

"I don't like this new version of you man." Ace shook his head, "That girl has changed you, you're nothin' but a pussy now."

"This got nothing to do with her."

"My god…." Ace snorted, "You really do like her don't you?"

"Yeah, maybe I fucking do." Eyeball said, "She's a real good person, and don't deserve what we were gon' do to her."

"Whatever man." Ace shrugged, "You just gotta choose."

"What does that mean?"

"You either drop her, or you lose us." Ace was completely and utterly serious, "If you're gonna throw away a lifetime friendship for some chick, then fucking shame on you."

"Yeah, shame on me then." Eyeball said, "Have a nice life guys."

The boys had to pick their jaws off the floor, and Ace turned an unhealthy shade of red as his best friend since the first grade walked away from him for the first and possibly the last time.


End file.
